unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
John
John Doe is a student of Wellston High and the protagonist of unOrdinary. Appearance John is a teen with black hair and light-brown eyes. During school hours, John normally keeps his hair flat against his head with a single lock over his forehead and wears a Wellston school uniform. His causal hairstyle is unkempt and spiky. During the instances he is shirtless, he appears to be fairly toned. His speech bubbles are in white with black text, but when angry, the colors of his speech bubble and text are inverted. Image Gallery Personality John is a very determined individual who strives to do the best he can even if there are impossible odds against him. He is also a strong believer in his father's philosophy of protecting the weak, and as such, he cannot stand bullying. He is, however a bit cynical of others due to constant bullying and negative reactions from others. Plot Before attending Wellston Private High School, John attended New Bostin High School. In the Prologue, John summarized the premise of his father's book "Unordinary, and says that he has a good feeling that he would finally get a slice of Wellston's infamous Triple Chocolate Cake. Unfortunately for him, two powerful high-tier students were already fighting over the last slice of cake leaving John no choice, but to give up. By the time breaked ended, John was sitting through a boring trigonometry before asking the teacher that he had to go to the bathroom. Getting to the bathroom have been an easy task if he lived in an ordinary world, but he didn't. On his way to the bathroom, he witnessed Blyke and Isen battling over a broken pen and ran off. Once he made it to the bathroom, unfortunately, Gavin was already there beating up a helpless student. Seeing that he had no choice, John punched Gavin and distracted him long enough for the student to get away. Gavin then proceeded to battle John in a fistfight, but John bested him by landing a blow on his cheek. Now angered, Gavin uses his Stone Skin to enhance himself and proceeded to break John's right arm. However, while Gavin was gloating, John was able to rile him up by commenting on how Stone Skin was simply a glorified self-ehancement. John's comment successfullly angered Gavin to blindly charge torwards him and gave an opportunity the throw the bully out of the window. Unforunately for John, he had to visit the inrimary, yet again. Powers & Abilities John is introduced as having no ability whatsoever and is even dubbed the "School Cripple". Despite this, he is shown to be capable of holding his own and even defeating those with abilities such as Gavin,Chapter 3 KrolikChapter 24 and Hower.Chapter 34 John is shown to have both a sharp mind and a sharp tongue which he uses to distract his opponents. He also has fast reflexes as shown when he elbowed Hower. Relationships * Seraphina: Seraphina is John's closest friend despite the fact that society society thinks of him. Sera is often sarcastic with John and plays the same games with him, with her winning every time. Despite the fact that Sera does not fully understand John's viewpoint of the strong helping the weak, Sera hangs out with John, tries to understand his viewpoint by borrowing Unordinary, ''even adopted some of his beliefs by saving Rein in the Turf Wars. She is also very protective of John and is willing to put herself in diffuclt situations such as hiding where she got her copy of ''Unordinary. John and Sera's relationship did not start off promising however, as Sera, like many students of Wellston, saw John as a wimp who must obey her every command. * Dr. Darren: As the school doctor, Darren constantly has to heal John due to him being a popular target among bullies. John's constant visits to the infirmary does frustrate Darren to no end, however, Darren does care for John's well-being and even said that his tonics keep getting better due to John visiting him so often. * Gavin: Gavin is a school bully and absolutely despises John ever since he got thrown out of a window. When asked by Isen, Gavin sees John as a "dirty fighter" and a wimp who doesn't fight his own battles. * Elaine: Elaine was the first person ever to greet John during his first day at Wellston. Sadly, she was the first to shun John once he revealed that he had no abilities and made John realized that Wellston was like the rest of the world. * W. H. Doe: W. H. Doe is the writer of Unordinary and has dedicated said book to his son John. Like any good father, Mr. Doe is concerned for John's well-being and even calls him to check. * Remi: Unlike almost every other student at Wellston, Remi was more willing to help John pick up his papers. Unfortunately, despite Remi's good intentions, John slapped Remi's hand away out of anger. Despite this, Remi told Blyke not to harm him. * Arlo: Arlo is both disgusted and intrigued by John. While he sees John as the very reason for Seraphina's lax, carefree behavior, he also see John as a source of interest due to his defiance of society's hierarchy. Quotes Notes & Trivia promotional video]] *In real life, John's full name is a placeholder name that refers to a person, party or corpse whose identity is unknown. *Despite John having no powers whatsoever, it is implied that John has an ability as he has survived all of his encounters with super-powered bullies. **LINE Webtoons's video on UnOrdinary also shows John with glowing eyes in one scene.File:UnOrdinary **In Chapter 35, Arlo also commented on that John's behavior is like that of a high tier, it is also hinted that John may have had a personality change during his transition from New Bostin to Wellston. References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Wellston Private High School